


Texting

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [16]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Mentions of superbird if you squint, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The batsiblings join the young justice team group chat.
Series: Dick Grayson Works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Texting

**RealsonofBatman:** Has anyone seen Grayson?

 **Angerissues:** Who are you

 **RealsonofBatman:** ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU PEASANT!!!!!!

 **Cripplingdepression:** DEMONSPAWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???????

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** None of your concern Drake, now answer the question.

 **Boyofbeasts:** Wait, your names Drake?

 **Zombiewithguns:** Way to go demonspawn

 **RealsonofBatman:** No one asked you Todd

 **Zombiewithguns:** Yeah well I'm here now so deal with it

 **Thefemalemartian:** Who are you people?

 **Angerissues:** That;s what I asked

 **Queenofpurple:** Dont take any offense to this...

 **Zombiewithguns:** He's gonna take offense to this

 **Queenofpurple:** But no one cares about you

 **Angerissues:** WHATS THAT SUPPOSES TO MEAN

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** Besides for Drake

 **Zombiewithguns:** Yeah besides for him

 **Queenofpurple:** Yeah but that went unspoken

 **Cripplingdepression:** ... seriously guys???? I hate you people,

 **Queenofpurple:** Love you two

 **Cripplingdepression:** What are you guys even doing here?

 **Queenofred:** Yeah last time I checked this was the group chat for the team, not the batfamily. 

**Notvillain:** Wait, their part of the batfamily?

 **Queenofpurple:** Wait, where's Cass????? She was going to join to...

**Queenofpurple added Queenofblack to the group chat**

**Queenofblack:** What is this?

 **Queenofpurple:** Now all the Batkids are here!!!!!

 **Zombiewithguns:** Wait, where's golden boy?

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** That's what I've been saying

 **Angerissues:** See it's not fun being ignored.

 **RealsonofBatman:** Shut it Kent

 **Angerissues:** How does he know my name?

 **Zombiewithguns:** Hang on, DICK'S HAIR IS DISASTEROUS

 **Queenofred:** ... OMG Dick is dead. 

**Boyofbeasts:** wait... Nightwing is DICK GRAYSON?!?!?!?!?

 **Queenofred:** Shit

 **Zombiewithguns:** Shit

 **Queenofblack:** Fuck you

 **Queenofpurple:** Were dead

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** Not if father doesn't find out

 **Cripplingdepression:** ......

 **Killerscream:** .....

 **Redvision:** ......

 **Kidspeedster:** Run

 **Zombiewithguns:** ??? Also what's Black Canary and Red Tornado doing here? 

**Greenmartian:** They were our den mothers at the start so we added them,

 **Queenofpuprle:** Wasn't Batman consdired one of your den mothers?

 **Darkandbroody:** Yes, and I can't believe any of you.

 **Zombiewithguns:** wait Bruce is here? Fuck this shit I'm out

 **Cripplingdepression:** ... are you trying to blow our cover even more???

 **Batbutler:** Language Master ... Hood

 **Queenofpurple:** ALFRED?!?!?

 **Queenofred:** It's Alfred, he's amazing

 **Batbutler:** May I inqure to Master Dick's whereabouts?

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** That's what I've been asking...

 **Zombiewithguns:** Why are you even looking for Dick

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** ... That's none of your business but if you must know, Grayson promised to drive me, he's 4 hours late

 **Cripplingdepression:** And your only now looking for him?

 **RealsonofBatman:** He hasn't answered any of my texts or calls. 

**Queenofred:** He probably just got distracted by a puppy or helping some old lady, you know how he is.

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** Last time I was talking to Grayson he was driving. 

**Batbutler:** ...

 **Darkandbroody:** ...

 **Killerscream:** ....

 **Redvision:** ...

**BlueAcroBAT:**

**BlueAcroBAT:** Do you guys like view?, so pretty

 **RealsonofBatman** **:** GRAYSON!!! 

**Queenofpurple:** omg where are, I want a view like that?

 **Batbutler:** Are you in a hospital?

 **BlueAcroBAT:** It's nice to see you to Lil'D and hey Alfie, Cas, Steph and Jaybird.

 **QueenofRed:** What about the rest of us? Hmm

 **BlueAcroBAT:** You guys are normaly there

 **Darkandbroody:** Dick stop avoiding the question... are you in a hospitial

 **BlueAcroBAT:** .... No?

 **Darkandbroody:** God damit Dick


End file.
